Mayhaps Matrimony?
by wantingedwardcullen
Summary: Well, as far as "breaking dawn" fanfics go, it will surprise you. ; I can't give anything away now, can I? Horrible Summary, read now!
1. The Begining of the End

I OWN NOTHING! :(

Chap 1

BPOV

Renee had freaked out as expected. Only she wasn't filled with wrath, as I had anticipated. She was happy for us, and yet I sensed she was a little wary of my decision. We had positioned Jasper outside with his "special talents" to aid her in keeping her calm until our very special day. There was no way I could have handled both of our emotions. I was just nervous about my walk down the aisle. What if I tripped or worse... Leave it to me to ruin a peectly good day in 5 seconds. Anyway, whatever may happen, I'll have Edward.

EPOV

Ah. It's finally happening. My sweet angel had agreed! And now I have an eternity with my love ahead... I'm just... frightened. Of how she's going to cope with the pain. How I'm going to cope with the pain. We'll have to send Jasper away... So that means no Alice. I'm afraid I might lose control. That something might go wrong, and I'll lose her or myself forever. This is fairly new to me, this uncertainty of everything that will happen. I can only hope and worry for the time being. I am NOT looking forward to this. All I have now to look forward to is love. And so I shall. I only want the best for her, and this is what she wants.

AN:

I love reviews. They make me write faster. ;) I am open to ANY and ALL suggestions. If I use ANYTHING of yours, you will be recognized, plus you'll be my favorite! I know this is a little rough right now, I am in great want of an editor. Any volunteers? I am better at editing others than I am at writing so sorry for all you disappointed people. If I don't get many visits, I will have to delete…. But as long as I have fans I will still write! SO REVIEW, NOW!


	2. The Change

AN: ;) you wanted more so I'll give you more. Now with longer chapters! Apparently my lack of word usage on a page aggravated some of you. Seriously. This work is hard. I had to leave you without much so I could make sure I got it posted ;) I decided no matter how good my wedding scene and the things following it ahem cough-youknowwhat-cough would never own up to the one that is coming officially, so I decided to skip it. Haha. I shall deny what may have been pleasure from you at the possibility of embarrassment.

Twilight characters, ideas, and places all belong to the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer.

Chap 2

BPOV

I am ready. I am ready. I am ready. I keep repeating that phrase over and over again in my head, trying to gain the confidence about this I'd never find. In the meantime I was practicing breathing exercises trying to gain complete composure. Edward, of course, as observant as he was, with his perfect vision, wasn't fooled. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Bella" he kept saying. I gave him the nastiest look I could muster. "I just don't want you to make a decision you'll regret" he replied to my grimace. "Edward I swear, if you don't hurry up and change me right now…." I ended there opening one eye. He sighed the most beautiful sigh and as his smooth, marble lips slipped over the warm skin of my neck, I started hyperventilating. I felt his mouth open softly, and then pain. And all that mattered now was the pain.

EPOV

I repeated the statement over and over, trying fruitlessly to change her mind against my half my wishes. My love was breathing in and out smoothly, through her perfect lips, framed by her dark and perfect hair….. I shook myself mentally and then chided myself for getting distracted from one of the most important decisions of my "life". Even more importantly, one of the most crucial decisions of HER life. I pleaded with her, making sure this was something she wanted for herself, not just for me. I could tell she was nervous. What sane person wouldn't be? As tempting as….. There I was getting distracted again. I hope this isn't becoming a regular thing for me. Then again, I do tend to get distracted when I was thinking about my Bella. She was by far the most marvelous thing ever to have happened in my non-extraordinary life. My "meteor" as I had once called her. I smiled faintly at the memory, sighing softly. I leaned in and…. The thirst pulsed through me leaving almost no conscience thought. "STOP!" I thought fiercely even though I was losing my will to pull away. And the taste…… But finally I had done it. I had done the impossible: stopped. And then my thoughts were suddenly and completely filled with horror. What had I done? What had I done to my beautiful angel? I felt her pain and then was lost in the chorus of screams that followed.


	3. Right Where I Belong

(A/N: the chappie's title is from "dance dance" by F

(A/N: the chappie's title is from "dance dance" by F.O.B. which I DO NOT own. I also DO NOT OWN twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn, or any other places/ideas used in stephenie meyer's books. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I don't even care if you tell me its horrible. I don't know if you guys just hate my stories that much or what, but I only have one constant reviewer: isabellsah cullen. She's the only one who has reviewed ALL my stories :props: to ya! )

If They Only Knew How Misery Loved Me and Right Where I Belong

JPOV (Jacob)

I stood by the edge of my room, staring blankly around for the last time, barely taking in my empty drawers and the scattered clothes strewn roughly from corner to corner. I took in a deep breath and sighed, craning my neck to scan the forest behind me, then turned and jumped out of my window, a feat that would have shattered a normal person's legs. I was going to miss this place, my home, but there was too many memories hanging in the air, haunting my every step, my every breath. Nothing could ever go back to the way it was before. When I had her… or even before that. Way back when mom was around…. I shook my head from side to side. Get a grip man. She's not coming back. Never! She ran off with that…. that…. _leech_. _Bloodsucker. Count Dracula. _Some other names came top mind when I thought of him, or worse, him and her, but none that were fit to say in front of minors. I haven't heard from Bella in weeks. Not since the wedding. I felt the tears forming in my eyes and blinked furiously refusing to let the misery take over. I hadn't had the courage to say goodbye to Billy in person…. I left a note on our worn, weathered table. I glanced back at the red walls and ran straight towards the shelter of the trees.

BPOV

I let out a last, shuddering gasp of air as my heart finally stopped, and felt the remnants of the throbbing trickle out of my fingers and trail into nothingness. I was almost afraid to breathe. Not that I needed to now of course, but purely a habit I would cling to. I slowly got up after casting a glance at my Edward, faithfully waiting in a chair, and saw him speed to my side. It was odd. It was almost as if time itself had slowed. Or as if Edward had suddenly shifted to a slower version of himself…. "Would you like to look at yourself?" he said from behind me, hands wrapped around my waist, breath tickling my ear. I grinned at his velvety voice, hearing it perfectly for the first time. He whipped a mirror out of nowhere holding it in front of me his chin resting o my shoulder. I gasped as I looked at my pale, dreamlike face in the mirror, running my fingertips across my high, angled cheekbones, and my fresh, new, plump, crimson lips, wanting to stroke my thick, mahogany, wavy hair. "Your scents a little stronger and sweeter, but I like it. Maybe I'm a little biased… but I think your perfect. You're still the same angel you used to be. Your still _my _angel at least. My gorgeous, lovely, sweet, kind, beautiful, perfect, divine, exquisite angel, smack dab in the middle of hell. It's a definite improvement." He whispered a tiny bit seductively in my ear. "Why, Edward! I never knew you felt that way me." I whispered back letting my voice color with a hint of sarcasm, teasing him. He spun me around and picked me up. "Well I do. My flawless wife." He leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and leaned into the kiss, deepening it, and smiled. I was where I belonged.

(P.S. Psssst! I need a beta reader! ;) Private message me if you want the job! You'll be my favorite!)

A/N: (again) just FIVE reviews. That's all I ask of you. Then I'll post the new chapter. I already have it written and everything.  Please? :pout:


End file.
